Shopping
by Linxcat
Summary: Quint has a little competition, by the name of Martilius. But the boy holds a terrible secret. Can Quint whisk Maris out of harm's way before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Maris smiled as she looked around. Undertown! With all its grime and grudges, there was one thing she couldn't complain about; the shops! Even though she loved Sanctaphrax, there was no nightlife, nothing for young people to do when they weren't studying.

That was why she was down here with Quint. He had the day off and had offered to take her shopping. Maris felt touched - Quint really didn't enjoy this sort of thing but knew she loved it. At the moment he was in the dockyards organising something and had left her to wander around.

Of course, he had asked her if she would be ok by herself. She had reassured him that she was fine, having lived in Undertown up till recently she could find her way anywhere…

Right about now, she was really, I_really_/I regretting that.

She wasn't lost; not really, she just…had no idea where she was. Or where anything else was. But if she let on for a moment, gave into her panic, she would be swept away with the tide of Undertowners. She was searching desperately for a friendly face, someone that wouldn't shove her over backwards if she dared speak to them.

She was so busy looking around that she didn't see the person right in front of her.

"Oof!"

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!"

"Oh no, really, it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Maris looked shyly up at the boy. He was a few years older than her, about Quint's age, with dark brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at her and she flushed.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to know where the Bloodoak tavern is, would you? Its just I'm…kind of new to Undertown…"

He nodded, "Its just down there," he explained, pointing, "Third on the right. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." She replied. "I'm meeting a friend there. He said it was hard to miss, but…"

He frowned. "Your friend left you by yourself here in Undertown when you don't know your way around?"

"Err," Maris coloured under the youth's intense gaze. It was her who had wanted to go by herself, not Quint's fault at all, "Well…he…it was my idea…"

"What's your name?" he asked curiously, cocking his head to one side. The midday sun glinting on his cheekbones made him look very handsome, Maris thought.

"Maris," she said softly, "Maris Pallitax."

"Well, my name's Martilius. Would you like me to walk you to the Bloodoak tavern, Maris?"

Maris smiled, "Yes, please! That would be great."

And then suddenly Martilius was leaning towards her. Maris blinked in confusion. What was he…?


	2. Chapter 2

Quint turned the corner. He ran hand through his hair. He had managed to seal a deal with the Docksmaster about the cargo of bloodwood he had brought back from the Deepwoods - it had been a good deal, as a matter of fact. He smiled as he felt the reassuring [I_clank_[/I of the coin pouch in his pocket, bashing against his thigh.

He started as he saw Maris sitting on the ground just to his right. A young man was helping her up and apologising profusely. Quint frowned. He saw something in the man's eyes, his face, that Maris evidently had not. He knew all about the rogues in Undertown whose profession was to lure women away and…well, he didn't want to think about it.

His eyes narrowed as the man talked. He pointed to the left. Maris nodded, gazing intently at the handsome stranger. Quint felt his insides churn. That _barkslug_ was trying to chat her up! And, what made it worse, Maris was falling for it, hook line and sinker.

Quint clenched his fists - he had to do something quickly. He looked around. To his left was a bucket of ice, and to his right, a vat of boiling water. He grabbed the cooking pot and tipped its contents over the ice. A mist billowed out over the square.

Quint raced over to Maris. He grabbed the man by his collar, hoisted him up into the air, and dumped him in the Edgewater River running past them. Martilius never knew what hit him - or, rather, what he hit.

Maris felt a pair of lips on her own and a pair of strong hands resting on her cheeks. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry, Martilius, I already…" she stopped as the mist cleared and started in surprise, "Quint? What are…? Where is…?"

Quint put on a confused face. He wrapped his arms about her waist and shifted his weight ever so slightly. Maris's back was now to the river and the chaos erupting around where Martilius had 'fallen' in. _Oh well_, Quint thought, _what Maris didn't know wouldn't kill her_.

"I saw your friend running off when the mist came down. Strange thing, this mist. I'm sure the Mistsifters would be ever so curious…"

Maris raised her eyebrows. For a moment, Quint wondered whether Maris had seen him with the ice and hot water. Then she smiled.

"Yes, well, what they don't know won't hurt them." She muttered wryly. "Except, it probably will."

Quint fought not to laugh. _Precisely_.

"Anyway…speaking of fancy and expensive places, do you want some lunch?"

Maris looked curiously at him, "Fancy and expensive places? Is the Bloodoak tavern not good enough for you?"

"Well," he patted his pocket and winked, "I just got paid."


	3. Chapter 3

Quint sat down at the table, just across from Maris. She was looking around at the restaurant, eyeballing the many paintings and items adorning the walls. She looked positively alarmed by the splendour of the place. Quint squeezed her hand on top of the table and gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. 

"Excuse me, sir, miss, are you ready to order?"

"Uh, yes, yes, I'll just- Martilius!" Maris broke of to exclaim in surprise. Quint looked up sharply. It was true - the young man was a little bedraggled, a bandage around his hand and a large bruise on his temple, but he still looked ravishing.

What on the Edge was _he_ doing here?? Quint wondered, an irritated look passing over his face before he quickly composed himself.

"Hello, Maris! What a surprise to see you here." Martilius greeted politely.

_Bastard_. Quint thought moodily, glaring at his reflection in his soup spoon. Then he heard Maris gasp in horror.

"Oh, Martilius, whatever did you do to your head? Oh dear, and your hand too!" she gazed up at him, eyes wide in anxiety, hands clapped over her mouth. Quint resisted the urge to groan. Oh _please_!

Martilius cleared his throat before glancing at Quint. Quint made sure his hand clasping Maris's was in full view on the tabletop.

"I…had a little accident when the mist descended. In the confusion, someone knocked me and I fell into the Edgewater River. I really don't know what happened…" he explained, slightly hesitantly. He seemed almost nervous of Quint.

Quint hid his smirk behind his hand. At least that was one thing he could definitely beat Martilius at. Although he was tall and handsome, Martilius was lean and looked fairly weak. Thanks to the vigorous training at the Knights Academy Quint now had muscles to spare, and they were clearly flaunted with the white woodcotton shirt he was wearing.

"What are you doing here, though?" Maris questioned him further. Quint wished she would stop talking to him so they could hurry up and order their food already. Then Martilius would leave like a good waiter and he could have Maris all to himself. He knew that sounded selfish but he couldn't bare the thought of loosing her to this rouge.

If he wanted to keep Maris, he was either going to have to find some way of making this guy get lost, expose him as the seducing crook he was, or take his own game up a notch so that Maris would pay more attention to him.

"I work here most days. It doesn't pay much but I get by."

"That must be hard."

"Yes, it is, but I'm hoping that I'll find a better job soon."

"Really? What kind of things are you in to?"

"Can we order our food now?" Quint interrupted sharply. Maris gave him a surprised look and Martilius seemed to remember him again. Martilius smiled politely and gave a curt nod.

"Of course, what would you like?" he said in a well-practised fashion. Quint looked down at the menu.

"I'll have the salted crabfish. Maris?" he turned to his companion. Maris gave him an unreadable glance and pulled her hand away from his grasp.

"The tildercress salad please, Martilius." She said stiffly.

"Wonderful choices, if I may say so. Your meal will be here shortly." Martilius pivoted on his heel and walked off. Maris glared at Quint.

"You didn't need to be so cold."

"You didn't need to be so adoring!"

"Adoring? I wasn't adoring! He's my friend." she snapped loudly. Quint folded his arms.

"Yeah? Well I don't think he sees you as a friend." He replied huffily. Maris looked confused and annoyed.

"What?"

Quint glanced around, then leant in, "Put it this way - he wasn't looking at your face when he was talking to you."

Maris flushed, "I don't know what you're talking about." She mumbled.

Quint was silent for a second, then he took her hand again. She tried to pull away but he held her firmly.

"Look, I didn't mean to be cold. I'm just…I'm scared that I'll loose you."

"Loose me?" Maris gazed into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm worried that one day he'll be so disgustingly charming that it will overwhelm you then he'll kidnap you or something…"

Quint knew that it sounded stupid, but it made Maris laugh. She grinned at him.

"You're not going to loose me. Not to Martilius, not to anyone. I love you, remember? Plus you're much better looking that Martilius."

Quint felt relief flood through him, "Can I have that in writing?" he chuckled. Maris leant towards him.

"Will this do?"

They broke away as Martilius arrived with the food. Once more Quint cursed the waiter and his bad timing.

As the two of them tucked into their meal, Martilius turned to go.

"Oh, Martilius, you don't have to leave! Stay and talk - here's a chair." Maris called him back.

After being kicked under the table by Maris, Quint added a gruff, "We don't mind."

Martilius offered a polite smile. "If you insist."

He sat comfortably on the chair; occasionally taking nervous glances at Quint.

"You haven't introduced me to your…friend, Maris." He said warily.

Quint nearly choked on his food. If you looked closely, you could probably see steam rising from his ears. Maris laughed slightly awkwardly - even she had noticed Quint's reaction.

"That's Quint, Martilius, and he's my _boy_friend."

"Oh, terribly sorry." He apologised, shooting Quint a look that said '_not for much longer_!'. Quint saw it and glared back '_bring it on!_'.

Maris winced and coughed loudly. "I…err…I'll be back in a second,"

She hurried off towards the bathroom.

There was a moment's silence, and then Quint spoke.

"Right, what on the edge do you think you're doing??" he snapped. Martilius scowled at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do. I know your type."

"Really? I know your type too - _sky pirate_!"

"You wouldn't dare-!" Quint hissed, his hand flying to his belt. He was rather disappointed when he remembered his great sky pirate sword wasn't there. They could have had _Soup De La Martilius_ for lunch.

"Oh, I would." Martilius purred. Quint's eyes narrowed.

"I have friends in high places. I was the apprentice of the Most High Academe, Linius Pallitax. And that girl that you are trying to seduce is his daughter!"

"I know that." Martilius replied coolly, smirking. Quint gasped in realisation.

"You just want her for her money!"

Martilius rolled his eyes, "Finally, the big bad pirate gets it."

"Well, I'm going to have to foil your plan." Quint folded his arms, "I'm telling Maris." Martilius just laughed, "It won't work."

"Why?" Quint snapped.

"Because she's already too besotted with me. She won't believe a word you say! Do you think I would have told you if I could be stopped that easily?" Martilius merely grinned, hands resting in his lap.

At that moment in time Quint really wanted to throw Martilius into the river again.

Unfortunately for him, (but fortunately for Martilius) Maris appeared just at that moment.

"So!" she said brightly, observing the chilly attitude between the two boys, "Err…What's for pudding?"

"Listen, Maris, I've got this weekend off too, how about we grab the others and go somewhere? We could hire a ship and-"

"Oh, but Quint, it's the Sanctaphrax annual ball this weekend! We've already been invited, remember?"

Quint's Adams apple dropped into his stomach. It was an interesting feeling. "Oh yeah." He groaned. _Dammit!_ He had hoped that if he swept Maris off to some exotic place she would forget all about Martilius. Another plan dashed by that annoying waiter!

"Are you going to the ball then, Maris?" Martilius asked. Quint realised what he was trying to do and quickly intervened.

"That was why we went shopping, right Maris? We needed to get your dress. For when we go to the ball." Quint put extra emphasis on the 'we' and hoped Martilius got the idea. Maris smiled and nodded.

"Of course, and I had to go and get lost!" she chuckled. Quint managed a weak smile back and took her hand.

"Let's go and find your dress - there's a nice little cake shop right next to the dressmakers. We can stop there for pudding afterwards."

Quint helped Maris up with much gusto, slapped down the money for the bill (leaving a miniscule tip) and whisked her off. She barely had time to say goodbye to her new friend.

Martilius frowned at their backs as they disappeared out the door. He was going to have to be very careful around Quint. He already knew too much for his own good.


	4. Chapter 4

Maris applied the ground-blackwood bark around her eyes and gazed critically at her reflection in the mirror.

"Is that too much around my eyes?" she mumbled, half to herself. Maugin smiled.

"It looks fine."

"I look like I haven't slept in weeks."

"No, honestly, you look great." Her friend insisted. Then she sighed, "I wish I was going to the ball."

It was Maris's turn to smile.

"You're a bit young, Maugin. Maybe next year." She winked, "When you find a suitable suitor!"

Maugin blushed a little and giggled, helping Maris with her necklace. It was a green heart-shaped pendant on a silver chain. Quint had bought it for her in Undertown earlier that week.

Reminded of Quint, Maris frowned a little and gazed thoughtfully out the window.

"Speaking of suitors," she said softly, "Quint's been acting rather strange lately."

Maugin cocked her head to one side. Despite being young, she recently got into romance novels and the emotions involved intrigued her.

"What has he been like?" she asked eagerly. Maris chewed the ends of her hair.

"Protective. Over protective. Almost to the point where it's annoying."

Maugin nodded. "Have you met any new guys recently?"

"Yes," Maris replied. Then quickly added, "But only friends."

Maugin grinned in delight that she knew the answer.

"It's simple. Jealousy! Quint thinks that you like the other guy so he's being over protective."

Maris played idly with her necklace. "I've already told that I don't like Martilius more than a friend though. He just doesn't seem to believe me! Whenever one of them says something, the other contradicts them or says something better. They're always trying to outdo each other." She sighed. "It makes them impossible to be around."

"You should be flattered. Just…try to stay away from Martilius. Make sure Quint knows that you're only interested in him." Maugin advised. Maris smiled at her friend.

"I should be the one advising you!" she laughed, "You're so wise for your age, Maugin!"

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Maris squeaked in delight and Maugin jumped up to answer it.

There was Quint, resplendent in a white shirt and black trousers with brown leather sky-pirate boots. His hair was curly and messy, but slightly more tamed than usual. He grinned at Maris.

"You look great, Maris!" he complimented her. She blushed crimson and smiled in thanks, slipping her hand through the crook of his arm and giving Maugin a goodbye wave.

When the couple had disappeared through the door, Maugin sighed sadly. She wished she was old enough to go to the ball! Unfortunately, she was fated to stay a young girl for the rest of her life. There was little chance that she would ever get to go to the ball, and if she did she wouldn't have a partner.

Maugin gazed thoughtfully into the mirror. Could there be anyone willing to love a face like that? Pale skin, blazing red hair, grey-blue eyes…

No, she decided mournfully, no one could ever love an un-turned termagant trog. The only boy that accepted her was Quint, and he was already very firmly taken.

Perhaps if he and Maris had a son she could get off with him, she mused. Then she chuckled bitterly. At least he wouldn't guess how old she was.

There was a knock at the door. Curious, Maugin went to answer it. To her complete surprise, standing on the doorstep was Quint.

"Quint!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here? Where's Maris?"

Quint blinked in confusion, "I don't know what you mean. I came here to pick her up…"

"But…you were just here. You just came and took her, I swear you did."

Quint frowned, "I didn't. I'm here."

"Oh…" the look on Maugin's face was blank, "Well, if you're here and you haven't taken Maris, then who just came to the doorstep?"

Quint stared down the road where he and Maris had supposedly gone.

"Someone must have disguised himself as me..." he said finally. Maugin shook her head.

"It was a pretty good disguise! It looked exactly like you, could have been your twin!"

Suddenly, a horrible thought struck Quint. It had been exactly four years since they had defeated the Gloamglozer. What if he had come back?


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll go get us some punch," Quint offered when they reached the hall. Maris smiled and nodded, sitting down in a chair near the food table.

A few moments after Quint had gone, someone else appeared.

"Martilius!" Maris exclaimed in surprise. Then she remembered what Maugin had said and looked around. She couldn't see Quint anywhere.

"Maris, I've got something to show you, come on!" Martilius took her arm and pulled her up with almost as much force as Quint had used to usher her out of the restaurant.

"But…Martilius…" she began weakly. She searched the hall as she was dragged across it. _Where was Quint_?

Martilius tugged her outside onto a balcony.

"Martilius!" Maris tried to pull her hand from his, but stopped as he turned to face her. His expression was one of fierce determination. As their eyes met, his tongue flickered out the corner of his mouth to taste the air. Maris's jaw dropped and she stared at him in horror.

_No…no, it couldn't be…could it_?

"Martilius?" she murmured fearfully. He extended a hand. He was now crouched on the balustrade of the balcony.

"Come on," he whispered, "Come up here. Be like me."

"No…" she croaked, retreating. Her back hit the balcony door. Her fingers fiddled with the door handle - it was locked! Her eyes returned to his face. It was now filled with scorn.

"Martilius?" she squeaked. He pulled an expression of mock concern.

"Why are you scared, little Maris?" he purred, "Don't you remember how I helped you?"

Maris shook her head. She was white as a sheet.

"I guided you. I looked after you. I stopped that nasty, nasty Quint getting his paws all over you. You called me, Maris. So I came."

"No," Maris groaned, "No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" he roared, "Don't you remember that little whisper, that little curse, as you wondered round Undertown like a lost tilder doe?" he creased up his face in pretend fear and put on a high voice, "'Oh, Gloamglozer, I'm lost! What do I do now?'"

"No!" Maris buried her face in her hands, "I…I didn't…I didn't mean…"

"You called me Maris. So I came and helped you. Now you must help me."

"Never! You killed my father!" she cried, shoulders shaking. The Gloamglozer's face twisted in anger.

"He deserved it. He deserved everything he got. And now it's time for my revenge on both him and Quint the apprentice! It was _you_ Maris, because you called me I can now get my revenge and kill Quint! Thank you, Maris, but first I must kill YOU!"

"NO!"

The balcony doors burst open as Quint rammed into them. Maris stumbled backwards. Her face lit up in delight as she saw Quint, but the light disappeared as she fell into the arms of the waiting Gloamglozer. She opened her mouth to scream but he clamped a taloned hand over it.

"You come a step closer and the girl gets it." He hissed.

Quint took a step back, his mind churning,

_Chine_! he thought, _Get the chine!_

He reached a hand towards his pocket, where he had stashed the precious powder, as nonchalantly as he could, but the Gloamglozer saw him.

"And don't you dare get out your firesand!" he snapped, one razor-sharp talon pricking the skin of Maris's neck. She gasped in pain and bit her lip. The Gloamglozer licked his lips.

"Oh, such fear, such pain, such _anger_, Master Quint!"

"What do you want with her?" Quint growled.

"What do I want, Master Quint? I want my revenge, of course. The daughter of my creator, the girl you love…who better to kill?"

"NO!" Quint yelped. "Don't hurt her, I beg of you!"

The Gloamglozer's face twisted into a cruel smirk.

"I tell you what, Master Quint. I'll cut you a deal. Mistress Maris will not be harmed…"

Quint gasped in visible relief.

"…But you will take her place."


	6. Chapter 6

Maris's eyes grew wide in horror. She shook her head frantically.

Inside, Quint was reeling. What was he supposed to do?? He didn't want to die, but he could never live if Maris had to die for him.

"What'll it be, Master Quint? Will you die for Maris, or will you sacrifice her to live yourself?"

Quint bit his lip. When it was put like that, it was no decision at all.

"I'll do it. I'll take her place. I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her." He croaked, trying to keep his voice level. The Gloamglozer leered.

"Very valiant, Master Quint, I'm sure. Unless you want me to kill your little _friend_ here, you'll climb up onto the balustrade."

"And…?" Quint asked, dreading the answer.

The Gloamglozer threw back his head and roared with laughter.

"Fly, of course! We're going to see if you can fly." He sneered. Quint clenched his jaw. He had to stall for time, a half-formed plan racing through his head.

"Let Maris go first. I won't jump until you let her go."

The Gloamglozer nodded, "Face us. I will release the girl then you can jump backwards. Remember Master Quint, if you won't jump I'll push you…"

Quint climbed up onto the balustrade without hesitation. As long as Maris was okay…

He turned to face the two, standing up carefully.

His eyes met Maris's tearful ones. He bit his lip, his palms sweaty. What if these were his very last moments alive?

"I love you." He whispered to her. She nodded sadly. He glanced over his shoulder - nothing but tiles and hard, hard ground to break his fall. Ouch.

"Release her." He demanded, voice more shaky than he would have liked. The Gloamglozer curled his lip and gave Maris an almighty shove towards him. She stumbled forward and hit the balustrade, unbalancing Quint and sending him plummeting over the side.

"NO!!" she screamed. Sobs wracked her body. Quint! Quint was gone, there was no way he could have survived such a fall. And it was all her fault. She crumpled to the floor.

The Gloamglozer ignored her, racing to the edge and peering over the side. Instead of a Quint-sized splat on the floor, he could see nothing.

"Where is he?" he roared angrily, "I CAN'T SEE HIM!"

"Right here, Gloamy," a voice replied.

Maris's heart nearly leapt out of her mouth. She jumped up to look over the side. There was Quint, hanging on to the woodivy on the side of the balcony. The Gloamglozer howled in annoyance, leaning over to try and grab him.

Quint thought quickly, dipping his hand into his pocket and hurling as much chine as he could up towards him. The Gloamglozer howled again, this time in pain, clawing at his face, and tripped over the side.

"You will pay, Master Quint!" he screamed as he dropped past him. Just before he hit the ground there was a loud _crack_ and the deceiver had disappeared.

Quint let out a shaky sigh of relief. The Gloamglozer was gone. For now, at least.

_Crack_

Quint's blood ran cold. Was that the Gloamglozer again, coming to finish him off?

_Crack_

Quint yelped in horror and alarm. It wasn't the glister-creature making that noise; it was the woodivy he was clinging on to. It couldn't hold his weight.

"QUINT!" Maris screamed, reaching over towards him. But it was no use, he was too far away.

Quint felt the last of the ivy break and then he was tumbling backwards in the air.

He felt strangely calm and consoled. He stretched out his arms and smiled, bemused, as the wind made his sleeves billow out. It was a strange feeling, having the air whip by him like it was. Almost like sailing on a sky ship. _Funny that_.

He looked up and saw Maris's beautiful pale face stained with tears. She was crying out to him, reaching out to him. Quint hoped she wouldn't be too sad later.

He looked down and saw the ground slowly creeping towards him. For a brief second, Quint wondered if it would hurt. Did dying hurt? He didn't know.

Well, he was about to find out, he thought.

Quint looked up once more.

_Goodbye edge_ he thought, then

_Goodbye Maris_

Then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Welma passed Maris a bowl of soup and flashed her a sympathetic look.

"How is he?"

Maris shook her head sadly, "Nothing. He hasn't stirred in three days."

Three days in a coma-like sleep. She almost smiled. He was making a habit of this…

Welma closed the door behind her with a soft thud. Maris quickly looked down at Quint.

Her shoulders slumped. No, he hadn't woken. Last time he had woken because of a slamming door. She had hoped that…

The doctor had come this morning. He had taken Welma outside and talked to her. Maris listened in - she had as much right to know as her nanny!

Instead of encouraging advice, the doctor's words had chilled her to the bone. If Quint didn't wake up within a week, it was not likely that he would ever wake.

Maris felt her shoulders shaking. Oh Quint! Why had he done it? Why had he swapped places with her and jumped from the balustrade?

Of course, from the moment the Gloamglozer had suggested it, she knew that was what he would do. That was how he was - always trying to be brave, always trying to save her…

"Oh Quint!" she groaned again, rubbing her eyes fiercely with her hands. "Silly boy! He should have let me do it…he's got more of a future than I have, he's a knight academic and I…I…"

She sobbed, clinging at the bed sheets. After a few minutes of inconsolable groaning, she sniffled and wiped the tears from her face.

Quint was still lying there, silent, pale and expressionless. It made Maris scared to look at him - he looked like he was dead. She took his wrist gently and felt his pulse. He was still with her. Well, physically. Mentally…she had no idea where he was.

For one wild, drastic moment, she considered jumping from a balcony herself. That way she could be with Quint…

Then the moment passed and she gasped, horrified at herself. How could she have even thought that? Quint had jumped to save her.

Then she frowned. She was thinking like Quint was dead! Quint was certainly not dead, he was alive. And he would wake up, any moment.

Maris glanced back at the bed. Any moment now...

Maris let out another dejected sigh and picked up the soup. She lifted a spoonful of it and raised it to her mouth…

"WAAARK! WAAARK! WAAARK!"

"Sky above!" Maris yelped in surprise, flicking her soup everywhere. She put down the bowl and rushed to the window; a huge flurry of white feathers was soaring through the skies. It was the white ravens, telling the academics that the flight rocks in the Stone Gardens were ready. Maris felt her heartbeat return to normal, pressing one hand almost unconsciously to her chest. That had made her jump!

"Woodonion soup." A voice said from behind her.

"Yes," she replied, without turning from the window, "Sorry, I split it everywhere when I…"

Maris stopped and spun around abruptly.

Quint was sitting up in bed. He ran a finger down his cheek, wiping off the soup, then put it in his mouth. He was smiling. He removed the finger.

"It's good. You had any?" he nodded towards the bowl, still grinning.

Maris was unsure whether to feel annoyed at his lack of concern or to just burst into tears of relief. Her mouth wobbled for a few seconds, before she let out a gasp of emotion and threw her arms around his neck.

"I knew you would come back to me!"


End file.
